Dont Be Stupid
by ChaosMaiden
Summary: OMFG!Its upda dated!ALL CHEER!..Or...dont..which ever one...
1. Watch Out!

Rae:Hey!Im normally dont write Shamn King stuff but here it is!

Rave:This should be intertaining..

Rae:I dont own Shamn King

Setting:Yoh's house during a slightly cold winter with a little snow

Time:Winter

Oc's:Kamari Hawati

CHAPTER ONE:DEVOIOUS PLOT

Ren stood leaning agaisnt a sakura tree wth his eyes closed.He was lost in thought about a certain blue haired baka.He was crazy in love with the nut...but would never amit it to his friends,Bason...or himself.He sighed deeply and opened his eyes.He spotted Horo snowboarding on a low hill while Manta clenched on to his waist screaming for him to slow down.Ren laughed.He rembered Manta had asked Horo to take him snowboarding so he could see why excactly he loved it so much.Ren couldnt help being jealous.After all,he had dreams of snowboarding with HoroHoro,watching his hair blow back in the chilly wind.And Manta was living his dream.

"HORO!I WANT TO GET OOOOOOFFFFFFFF!"

"NOT YET MANTA!THE BEST PART IS COMING UP!"

Ren looked to see Horo and Manta coming toward him.Closer...closer.'GOOD LORDIE HOEDEE

WHOADEE!THERE COMING RIGHT TOWARD ME!'.Ren tried to run but he couldnt move.Horo didnt have control of his board any more and was spining out of control!Ren legs wouldnt work so he closed his eyes tight and bent down.

"HORO STOP!WERE GOING TO HIT RRREEEEENNN!"Manta screammed as his grip around Horo tightened until Horo couldnt breath.Horo jumped up on the sakura tree branch to try to avoid crashing into the boy, but his and Manta's weight was to much for it to hold and they colapsed.

Right on Ren.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Ren screamed as the board and the two boys crashed on him,burying him in the deep snow.The impact and the coldness of the snow,plus the crush of his friends on him sent Ren's world fuzzy,then slowly black.His body went cold and was slowly slipping to unconciousnes.

"R-Ren?Ren.Ren!"Horo and Manta quickly got off him and went to his side.They were both hurt and cold but Ren was worse.He had a bloody cut mark on his cheeck and a red mark on his forehead.His body was cut and bleeding and he was shaking unconciously.Manta was panicking and Horo swamped with the feeling of worry,guilt,and sadness all at the same time.His eyes began to water as he picked up Ren's head and layed it in his lap.

"M-Manta?I-Is Ren...dead?"Horo asked as his tears threatened to fall.Manta put to fingers on Rens throat."No he's not.Probably just unconcious."the blond said with a sigh of reilf,but the Aniu was anything but relived."Manta!This is all my fault!What if he never wakes up!What if-"

"H-Horo..."

Horo and Manta lookeddown at Ren who was squrming a little,his eyes trying to open.Horo smiled but his tears feel anyway."Just rest Ren,you'll be O.K."he said softly.Manta nodded but stayed quite."We need to get him inside."Manta finaly spoke up as he slowly stood up.Horo turned to his friend and noddded.He picked up Ren bridal style and hurriedly ran for Yoh's house.The shorter friend ran to catch up with his friend.

"I promise Ren,you'll be O.K."

Yoh's residence--------

Bason stood looking at Kororo curiously.She seemed to be ploting something devious(A/N:Hence the name!).She was snickering and thinking aout something.Bason gave up on just watching and walked over to her.

"Koro?What are you doing?""he asked her.She leaped up scared then seetled down a bit."KoOROro!"she said with a proud tone.Bason looked shock."Your trying to get Master Ren and Master Horo together!"he asked in disbeilf.Koro smiled and nodded."KorOro!"she chimed at him.Basons

hook his head.

"I wont help you."

"Koro?"

"Why?Because I dont want to interfer with Master Ren's love life."

"KoRoRO?"

"Of cousre I want him to be happy."

"Kororo KoRoRo kORO!"

"Fine.I'll help."

Kororo chirpped with happiness.Bason sighed,he would do anything to make his master happy.The it doned on him."What if master Ren doesnt like Master HoroHoro?"he asked her in mid-chirp.She sighed."KororO."she said plainly.Bason nodded."How are we going to do this,Koro?"he asked her.She was annoyed by these questions,but an idea formed in her head.

"KoROro!"

"Hand you the phone?Why?"

"Kororo..."

Bason shrugged and picked up the phone and put it to her ear.She pushed a couple of numbers and the phone rang.

Riiiiiinnngg...Riiiinnnnnggg

"Moshi Moshi,Hawati resedence,Kamari speaking."said a playful yet soft girls voice on the phone.

"KoRoRo!"Koro replied with a happy tone.

"Oh!Hi Kororo!How's Horo doing?"

"Kororo?Why are you calling Master Ren's best friend,Kamari?"Bason asked."KorRoro!KoroRO!"she replied.Bason shook his head.

"Koro?You still there?"said Kamari from the other line.

"Koro."Kororo replied.

"So hows me best buddy doing?"she asked,refering to Ren

"KORo!KoRo!KoroRo!"

"So thats why you called me!To talk about him!"she exclaimed happily.

"KoroRo!KoroRo...Koro."

"So he's got a crush?"

"KoroRO."

"On Horo!Thats so cool!"she said with a playful tone

"KOroRo!KoRorO."

"So you say Horo feels the same?Last time I saw those two they were trying to kill each other!"she yelled.

"Kororo...KorOro."came her soft reply.

"...You sure this will work?I f Ren finds out he'll kill you!"

"Kororo!KoRoro!"she said slyly

"Im not goint to help...O.K...I will help you...only 'cuz I wanna see Anna and you all!And I love plotting!"

"KoroRo!"she said happily

"Alright.I'll be there tomarrow!G'bye!"

"KORORo!"

Koro smiled and flew around playfully.Bason hung up the phone and sighed."You sure this is going to work?"he asked wearly.Koro nodded and smiled."Kororo..."she said as she flew over to him and nudged his chin.He shook his head and pushed her away."We'll start tomarrow."he said as he left.Koro nodded and contiued her dance until..

"GUYS!COME DOWN HERE QUICK!"


	2. Plan Hell

Rae:Hey!Im here with me annoying cousin J.J.

Rave:I really dont like her..

J.J:I dont like you either...losers

Rave:Why you little-

Rae:STOP!I dont own Shaman King

J.J:Eat lots of chocolate candy and throw hard things at Rae and Rave for me!

CHAPTER:THE ARVAL OF KAMARI

In The Living Room-------

"Ren..."Horo whispered as he laid Ren on the living room couch.Anna,Yoh,Mao,Lyserg,him,and Manta were all in the living room looking sad at Ren's lifeless body.Everyone was pretty peeved at Horo but didnt show it much.Everyone left for the kitchen so they could leave Horo to his greiving.Manta was the last to leave before he said,"He'll be O.K.".Manta bowed his head and left quitely.

Horo just looked back at Ren with sadness in his eyes.He leaned down till he was over Ren,inches apart from his face.He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"Ren...Im sorry for not being carefull.You are badly hurt because of me and I-I lo-

"What in 7 hells are you doing!"

Horo shot opened his eyes and stared at beautiful golden orbs.Ren was awake...oh bloody hell...

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ANIU-BAKA!YOU HIT ME WITH A PUFFING SNOWBAORD WHY I OTTA!"Ren turned red and lunged at the blue haired boy.They both went tumbling across the floor until Ren had sucsessfully pinned the Anui under him and was glaring daggers at him.

"WHAT DO THINK YOU WERE DOING!TRYING TO PLAY A TRICK ON ME WHILE I WAS OUT COLD!" Ren exclaimed as he punched the other boy in the stomach.Horo cringed and held his stomach.Ren wasnt acting very injured.Ren jumped off Horo and started kicking him in the ribs.

"Your such a jerk!"Ren said.

"Ren!You maniack!STOP!

"I am not a maniack you prick!"

Ren ceased his kicking and colapsed to the floor.HoroHoro grabbed his achings ribs and groaned."Ren your such an arse."Horo managed to gasp out.There was no reply and Horo looked toward the purple haired boy.He had fainted.Horo ignored the pain in his stomach and ribs and crawled over to Ren.He picked up Ren and laid him in his lap while trying to hide his blush.Ren's eyes fluttered open and he seemed to be numb.

"Ren you bastard...you deseved that."Horo said then hid his head waiting for the purple haired boy to hit him.

"I know I did...I just...thought you were trying to kick me while I was down is all1,people do that to me alot...Im..sorry"Ren said softly.Horo shot up in surprise.Tao Ren was apologizing to him.HIM!He wished he had his camera.

"Do you mean that Ren?"

"Of course I do.After all I am arse to you every day."Ren replied slightly chuckling.Horo smiled a little then rembered he still had the boy in his lap.Ren seemed to notice this to and looked away not wanting the other to see how red his face was.There was a long awkward silence and Ren took this time to think.'I should tell him now.'

"Ummm...Horo?I uhhh...Aish-

"Master Ren are you alright!"

"KOrorO!"

Horo and Re both looked to the hall way to see there worried spirts.Bason ran to his masters side and Kororo squaked like crazy.Ren sighed frustrated as he seetled his spirit down.Kororo suddenly relized the two boys position.She chirrped happily and whispered it in Basons ear.The two boys didnt understand it when Bason smiled a little at them then got up and bowed to them.

"If you need me or Koro dont hesitate to ask,and your friend Kamari is coming to visit tomar-"

"K IS COMING!YES!"Ren excliamed as he leaped out of Horo's lap, oNly to fall back in it again.Horo only seen her once and Ren was actaully having fun with her.No.He doesnt like her...but If she does...Horo shook his head and picked Ren up and laid him softly on the couch.Ren was to busy trying to control his anger,he didnt see Horo leave.

Horo walked into the cold chilly witer air as he stepped out of the house.This wasnt what he planned.Ren was really happen when he heard Kamari was coming for a visit...if only he could make her vist a trip to hell he-THATS IT!He would make Kamari's vist so bad that she'll leave.Horo did the 1,2,step as a victory dance before he ran happily into the house.As he began plan "Hell"...

Rae:Hey!Hope you liked the chapter!I was lazy so I didnt make it longer!cries

Rave:Whatever!R+R minna...


	3. I hate her already

Horo's POV

I hate her already,shes so..so…weird and..hyper.

She currently bouncing off the wall and singing yankee doodle dandy.And Rend's laughing his cute little ass off.

Curses,he NEVER laughs!

Don't get me wrong this Karmari girl isnt bad shes actaully cute.Shes younger than Ren,hes 15 and shes 10 and very VERY happy.

She has long blood red hair and deep gold eyes and wearing a red kimono with extral long sleeves so you cant see her hands or arms.

She just keeps bouncing nad boucind and bouncing…

"Horo you idiod quit staring and go say hi to K!"Ren's voice brought him out of the trance he was in and Horo wearily got up and over to the bouncing girl.

'Shes so smug,'he thouught to himself when she smiled at him,'trying to steal MY Ren well I wont have it!'

"  
Hey there Horo!Nice to meet you agi-"Kamari was cut off when she "accidentally"tripped over Horo's foot that was "accidentally" stuck out.She landed with a soft 'oof' then a loud hyper groan of pain.

How you can be hyper in pain?Go figure

"Oh go are you alright!"Ren asked as he bent down to her,Kamari mumbled something in chinese then looked up.

"Yeah I just.."she looked at Horo,"fell.Silly Willy Illy me!"she was suddenly hyper again,'Curse her and her young enrgy!'he growled to himself in his head and Ren helped her up.

"So,what room will she be staying in?"I heard Anna's voice from behind me,"She is a customer and she needs a place to sleep."

She can sleep OUTSIDE!

"She can sleep in Horo's room."Ren said plainly.

TRAITOR!Oh go ahead give the hyper bitch my room!

"Where will Horo sleep?"Anna asked,Yeah!Where WILL Horo sleep?

"The baka can sleep with me in my room."….Yes!Maybe she IS good for something but I cant let my guard down.I glare down at her before walking into the kitchen..

Walking into the kitchen DOOR to be precise.

Ren and Kamari were laughing there little asses of,curse them!

Rae:How ya like it?

Rave:Don't care now!

JJ:R+R minna


End file.
